Valentine's Day 'Round the World
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: A series of one-shots taking a peek at the life of certain countries on Valentine's Day over the years. - Ratings will very with each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Canada huffed as he blew his bangs out of his face. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. He was nowhere near excited for it. Every year was always the same. He'd hear of America's time with England and vice versa, France's time with whomever he chose for that year, and then he'd sit at home with his precious polar bear named…oh. What was his name? Kuma…tata? Yeah, that's it. Kumatata.

Anyway, back to the point. It was never a happy day for him. It was one of the days he felt most bitter about. He liked to stay cooped up in his house watching horror films until the break of dawn with a huge bowl of popcorn, a tub of chocolate mint ice-cream, and maybe even a pizza. If he didn't have anyone to spend the day with, then by all means, he'd have fun on his own like always! At least, that's what he had always convinced himself to believe.

Canada jumped as his phone broke through the silence of his house. He glanced at the caller ID. France. What did he want?

"Bonjour, Papa."

"Ah, mon petite Canada! How are you?" France tried to sound calm and suave, like usual, but there was a certain edge to his voice. It sounded…anxious, maybe?

"I'm fine. Do you need something?"

"Ah, oui…um…let's see, how do I ask this?"

"Yes…?"

"Uhm…do you know how I should ask Vash to spend the evening with me?"

Canada blanched, quickly coughing into his hand to cover it up. Switzerland? France is actually going to try to spend the evening with him? He's going to get himself shot!

"W-well, I…am not really sure. I don't talk to him much."

"Ah…I see…"

"But, whatever you do, please don't get shot. I don't want to have to come see you in the hospital tonight."

"Hon-hon-hon, I promise I won't, Matthieu. Happy Valentine's Day!"

And with that France hung up. Canada sighed, looking down at his phone. "Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

He looked down to the floor where Kumamoochi was curled up sleeping peacefully. He dropped his head back, feeling even worse than before. He was definitely getting a pizza tonight. And an extra-large one, at that.

OoOoOo

Canada flopped down onto his couch, pulled his favorite blanket over his lower half, and smiled. He grabbed the DVD remote and pressed 'play'. About a week ago he had confiscated all of America's Friday the 13th, Halloween, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies upon England's request. Since he loved scary movies and they were in his possession he might as well put them to good use, right? Right. And that's just what he planned to do. He was going to marathon it until he fell asleep. First up was the very first Friday the 13th. He smiled a little more as it started. Eighties movies were always the best, in his opinion.

The movie had just barely started when someone began banging on his front door. His brow creased in slight confusion. He paused his movie, got up, and went to see who was at his doorstep at eight in the evening.

Glancing through the peephole he arched an eyebrow. A tuff of white was the first thing he saw. Knowing only one person with such hair, he opened the door.

"Gilbert?"

"Hey, Birdie!" He smiled happily, showing all his teeth.

"Um, hi…do you need something?" He leaned against the door. As quickly as Prussia's smile appeared it vanished. He ducked his head, lightly kicking at nothing.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No. Except for watching some movies, but-"

"That's awesome! Um, do you think I could, maybe, join you?"

"Oh? You mean you don't have plans with anyone?"

"Nein. I was gonna hang out with West at first, but he was going out with Italy. Then I asked Spain and France if they wanted to hook up, but they also had someone to be with…then I thought about you. Actually, you were my first choice, but I figured you'd be out with someone…"

Canada stared at Prussia for a moment before smiling. He was someone's first choice. But not just _anyone's _first choice. He was _Prussia's_ first choice. He opened the door wider, stepping to the side.

"Unless you had other plans in mind, come on in."

Prussia smiled widely once more, thanking Canada for letting him in, and marching in happily. Once they got into the living room, Canada made quick work of cleaning a second spot on the couch for his friend.

"So, Birdie, what kind of movie are you watching?"

"Friday the 13th. I took all of those and few others from America."

"Wait, you're watching a horror film with the lights on? That's not awesome."

"I forgot about them. You want 'em off, go turn 'em off."

"Ooh, someone is feisty tonight." Prussia mocked as he flipped the lights off. Canada fell back into the couch again with a small smile.

"Well, tonight hasn't always been one of my favorite nights, so I have good reason to be, as you say, feisty."

Prussia fell down beside him. "Really? Why don't you like tonight?"

"Because I've always been alone on Valentine's."

"Oh…well, um…"

"Let's just watch the movie, eh?" Canada pressed play once more as he and Prussia got comfortable together under the blanket.

OoOoOo

"You know what bothers me about these movies?" Prussia started. "There is always that one dumb couple that goes out and fucks then get themselves killed. I mean, really? You're in a creepy setting. How can anyone get horny in a creepy ass camp that's been shut down for forever?"

Canada laughed as he fell into the Prussia. "It's movie logic, Gil. You're not supposed to question it."

"It's fun to question it! Like, for example, not only is there always a dumb couple, there's always some dumbass guy that can't get a girl to save his life that dies first because he was off doing something stupid as hell. Then there's the perfect little virgin angel, the main character, that struggles the most with the killer, but somehow makes it out no matter what."

Canada was laughing uncontrollably by that point. Prussia, too, was laughing. At some point during their laughing Prussia's arm had fallen around Canada's shoulders as he buried his face into his shoulder.

"What do you think, Birdie? If we were in a scary movie, what kind of guy would I be? The awesome badass that kills the killer, right?"

Canada slowed his laughter down. He removed his glasses, wiping the tears away from his eyes, as he answered Prussia.

"I'm not sure. No offense to you, but you can do some stupid things. And when I say stupid, I mean scary movie stupid."

Prussia scoffed in fake offense. "At least I wouldn't be the virgin angel!"

"At least I would live."

"Whatever. I would totally be the badass."

Canada smiled, gently shaking his head at the pout on Prussia's face. He reached up, gingerly pressing a finger to the jutted bottom lip before flipping it gently downward. "Of course you would."

Prussia straightened up, a blush forming on his cheeks. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Canada only smiled, turning his attention back toward the movie. He snuggled a little closer to Prussia, his head still resting on his shoulder, as the albino squirmed a little bit.

"…I could always be the boy that gets together with the angel…"

Canada stiffened. Did he just…? No, he couldn't really mean that, could he? He pushed off of Prussia's shoulder, looking up at his reddened face.

"What are you saying, Gil?"

"…What I'm saying is…um…I really, really, like you, Matthew. And I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours. That is, if you want that, too…" His crimson eyes looked everywhere but down. Canada said nothing in response. His heart was beating too fast, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy, and his brain just wouldn't work right. He'd dreamt of this moment many times, but never once did he think that it might actually happen.

Acting on impulse, Canada stretched himself up, pressing his lips to Prussia's, and locked his arms around his neck as he slid into his lap. After the shock Prussia felt from such boldness melted away, he responded by applying more pressure to the kiss. Canada, still feeling brave, slid his tongue across Prussia's bottom lip. Prussia gleefully opened up. He shifted, slowly lying back with the Canadian on top of him. Their tongues battled for only a moment longer before they broke for air.

"…I think I want that, too." Canada smiled, finally giving Prussia a verbal answer. The Prussian smiled, brushing Canada's curls away from his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Birdie." He whispered.

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Valentine's Party?**

**Pairing: Spain x Romano **

**Rated: T (for Romano's mouth)**

**Summary: Romano gets rudely awakened from a nap to realize Spain is throwing a party for Valentine's Day. Dammit! All he wanted to do is nap and relax. Now he has to be part of hosting a party? Well, hell. **

OoOoOo

Romano was sleeping peacefully on the couch, dreaming of tomatoes and certain Spaniard, when he was suddenly woken by something smacking his face. With a scream (which was totally manly) he bolted upright to frantically search the room for someone and what might have hit him. His eyes landed on the nervous man across the room. Spain smiled and laughed anxiously.

"Lo siento, Lovi.* I thought those streamers would stay."

Romano glanced down at his lap. Sure enough a large wad of pink streamers lay across him. He craned his head toward the ceiling to find more pink streamers as well as white and red ones. He sighed heavily, threw the streamers to the ground, and made his way to his lover.

"What the hell is all of this about, bastard?"

"I told you about it, Lovi." Spain tapped the Italian's nose before throwing his arms out. "I'm throwing a Valentine's Day party!"

"…I don't remember hearing anything about it."

"Ah, that doesn't surprise me. When I told you, you were so excited and trying to get my pants off so you could suck my-"

"Taci!* Just stop talking right there! If you finish that sentence, you're dead!" Romano shouted as his face burned. He hung his head while Spain laughed lightly. He turned to leave the room as Spain mumbled something about the guests coming soon.

Upon entering the kitchen, Romano had no control over the hand that rose up and slapped his forehead. He dragged his hand down his face as he looked around. There were red and white decorations everywhere. The countertops were littered with paper hearts, brightly colored sweets were scattered, and _more_ streamers were hung from the ceiling. Romano scowled. All of this was beyond ridiculous and definitely unnecessary.

He shook his head and went to the fridge. He slug the door open to get a bottle of water but instead found himself facing a large bowl of bright red punch. He groaned quietly to himself. That bowl looked awfully big and heavy…b-but that's totally not a problem for him because he's, you know, strong and manly just like Spain! Deciding he could absolutely move the punch by himself, Romano clutched the sides of the crystal bowl and began to carefully slide it out. He stumbled back a little once it was completely out, but caught his balance. He looked over to the door frame, making sure Spain wasn't suddenly going to pop out and start helping him. Thankfully he could be heard humming a Spanish lullaby to himself in the next room. Romano slowly made his way to the table and set the cold bowl down. He turned back to the fridge, retrieved his water with a victorious smirk, and went back into the living room.

"Bonjour, mon cher!"*

Romano's eyes closed in irritation at the sound of France's voice. Of course that skunk would be here. A second, quieter voice was heard greeting Spain. Romano's eyes snapped open when the voice registered in his mind: Switzerland. So, they came together? South Italy had heard the rumors, and knew France was pursuing the gun-happy Nation (thanks to Spain sharing all the details of Bad Friends Trio night with him), but he never thought in a million years that it would actually happen. He peeked past the doorframe to catch a glimpse. France was smiling, as usual, while Switzerland looked on with a bored, and slightly annoyed, expression. France's arm was wrapped around the other's waist. He really didn't see that coming.

"Lovi! Come greet our guests!" Spain called out.

The Italian froze on the spot. Maybe, just maybe, if he stood still enough none of them would see him and he'd be off the hook.

"I can see your curl, Lovi. Come greet Francis and Vash, por favor."*

Well, shit. Hesitantly, he inched out from around the corner. He avoided eye contact as he welcomed them as well. France smiled even wider, making his way into the house with the Swiss right behind him. Romano glared at Spain. Spain smiled in return. Ten seconds ticked by before Spain realized Romano was glaring for a reason and dropped his smile.

"¿Qué?"*

"Who else is coming?"

"Hm…let's see. Feli y Ludwig, Gilbert y Matteo, Alfred y Arthur, Yao y Ivan, Kiku y Heracles, Berwald y Tino, and Feliks y Toris. I think that's it." Spain smiled as Romano continued to glare. Of course the potato bastards were coming. He didn't really care if his brother came, or Matthew for that matter, he just didn't want the potato suckers coming with them. He waved his hand dismissively at his lover before traveling into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch with the decision to wait this whole party thing out for Spain's sake.

OoOoOo

The whole house was buzzing with life. Everyone Spain had listed off to him earlier had come and they were in wonderful moods. Even Romano wasn't as bitter anymore. In fact, at this very moment he was appeasing his younger brother by speaking with both him and the macho potato.

"Ve, by the way, what are you and Antonio doing next weekend, fratello?"*

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, Luddy and I were going to go camping with Gilbert and Matthew, but Matthew has to go to a meeting that weekend so they can't and I was wondering if you two would like to join us!~"

"…I don't do camping."

"Please, fratello? Antonio already said yes! He said I just had to convince you to go, too! Please, please, please?" Veneziano clung to Romano's arm as he pleaded with him. As an embarrassed blush found its way to Romano's cheeks he tried to shake off his brother. He agreed after a few loud moments of wrestling for his arm back. His fratellino* gave a happy cheer, his curl forming a heart, before he got distracted by America and ran off toward him. Ludwig sighed at his excitement, nodded an awkward goodbye to Romano, and followed his tiny lover. Romano smiled lightly as he went off to find more entertainment.

OoOoOo

Romano stood somewhat awkwardly between Canada and Switzerland as the Bad Touch Trio laughed and relieved old memories.

"So…" Canada started in hopes to break the awkward air around them. "Did either of you get much of a choice in coming tonight?"

"You think I'm here by choice?" Romano scoffed with a smirk. Canada chuckled in return. Despite what people might think the two were rather decent friends. As "children" Spain and France would arrange 'play-dates' for the two while they hung out, giving the younger ones a chance to get to know each other better. Every now and again when Prussia would come over Germany would have been brought with him. Even back then Romano hated him…just not as much as now.

"What about you, Vash? Did Papa force you to come?"

"France can't and won't force me to do anything."

"Then you're here because…?" Romano smirked.

"…He's a stubborn and persuasive man. Leave it at that." Switzerland's cheeks blazed as he avoided eye contact. Knowing that exact look the other burst out in laughter. Caught up in the moment, Switzerland laughed alongside them. That, of course, didn't go unnoticed by their lovers. The Bad Friends shared looks of curiosity as their usually temperamental or quiet lovers laughed uncontrollably. Prussia looked down at the cup of punch in his hand.

"Maybe I put a little too much in the punch…"

"….You what?"

"…Oops. I forgot to tell you…I spiked your punch earlier..."

OoOoOo

Spain bid goodbye to the final party guests before locking the door for the night and collapsing next to Romano on the couch. With a yawn, the younger leaned into his lover as they scanned the room. It was cleaner than they thought it would be.

"That turned out well, no?" Spain mused while playing with Romano's hair.

"Hm. Si."

"You seemed to have a lot of fun, too."

"Hm?"

"I saw you smiling and laughing tonight. And they weren't your fake 'I'll-do-this-so-Boss-won't-harass-me-later" smiles and laughs. They were real." When Romano remained quiet, Spain continued. "You know, you are muy bonito* when you smile. I just wish I was the reason behind your smiles. They are so rare that it is very precious to be the reason they appear."

"Bastard…" Romano quietly sighed as he sat up. "Y-you are the reason that I smile. Don't you realize how miserable I-I would be wi-without you?"

"Oh, Lovino. You're so-"

"I'm not adorable, dammit! Don't ruin the moment, fucker!"

"You didn't let me finish, tesoro*. You're so _amazing_. I love you so much, mi tesoro."* Spain leaned forward, his hand cupping Romano's cheek. He gingerly guided his precious Italian to face him. He began to slowly lean forward, making his intentions clear. Romano blushed once again as his eyes slipped shut. Their lips brushed against one another. Spain kept the pressure to a minimum until Romano wanted more. The red-tinted nation twisted to press their chests together while his arms locked around Spain's neck. In return, Spain slid his arms around his waist. It all seemed to end too soon for Romano when Spain had to pull away to breathe.

Romano played with the collar of Spain's shirt. The elder man softly bumped their foreheads together, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Golden eyes clashed with emerald ones.

"I love you, too, dammit."

Spain's smile widened at the words muttered to him. "Want to clean now?"

"No. Later."

"In the morning it is then."

"What? In the morning?"

Spain launched himself backward to lie on the couch with Romano on top of him. The smaller man fought for only a moment before giving up. Spain was by far stronger than him. If that tomato bastard wanted him to stay, he'd have no choice but to stay. Once Romano was still, Spain kicked off their pants so they would be more comfortable and pulled a blanket down on them.

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Lovi.* Goodnight."

"Felice giorno di San Valentino, bas—Antonio…goodnight."*

**Translations:**

**Lo siento, Lovi. = I'm sorry, Lovi.**

**Taci! = Shut up!**

**Bonjour, mon cher! = Hello, my dear!**

**Por favor. = Please**

**¿Qué? = What?**

**Fratello = brother**

**Fratellino = little brother**

**Muy bonito = very beautiful**

**Tesoro/Mi tesoro = treasure/my treasure. **

**Feliz día de San Valentín, Lovi. = Happy Valentine's Day, Lovi.**

**Felice giorno di San Valentino = Happy Valentine's Day.**

**A small note, I got a few of these translations from Bing Translator, so if they're wrong, I apologize. And for the few that might not know: when Spain was listing off the guests the 'y' in between the names is 'and' in Spanish. Just a small note for the ones who didn't know. (:**


End file.
